A Highschool War
by Bianca Lightyear
Summary: Summary inside.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all of these people belong to Square! This book as well. The author of the book is Alyson Noel.**

**Summary: **Yuna Braska, who was named after Yunalesca, moved from the great religious city of Bevelle, to the great metropolis of Zanarkand. She had to leave her two best friends, Lulu and Wakka alone with only those two left, but there she befriends two people in art class, Aerith and Tidus and which they also introduce her to Squall, Rinoa, Rikku, and Gippal. Although the evil prom queen, Dona, and her group of two minions, Leblanc and Tifa, are in the way. Dona wants Yuna to be in her group, yet, Yuna wants to be with her two real friends, the art geeks. Yuna becomes part of the group, but, what happens when Yuna crosses Dona? By the way, Yuna has her FFX hair, it'll turn into her FFX-2 hair later on, so shush!

Tidus/Yuna, Lulu/Wakka, Aerith/Cloud, Rikku/Gippal, Squall/Rinoa, Minor Shuyin/Lenne &Ashe/Vaan.

_Now On with the story!_

**Normal P.O.V**

"YUNA WAKE UP!" Said her mother," It's your first day of school for Yevon's sake!".

All that Yuna did was hide her head under her pillow. Then Yuna's mother thundered up to her room, grabbed the pillow off of her head, and smiled.

"You're going to be late sweet heart, now go get ready." Yuna's mother said sweetly.

"AWW, but what if I don't wanna go to school?" Yuna asked.

"Then you'll regret it." Her mother responded.

Yuna then showered, combed her hair, and got dressed. She wore blue jeans and a pull-over sweater that her two best friends, Lulu and Wakka have given to her when she used to live in Bevelle. But now, the memories have seemed to have faded away. When she came downstairs, there was a disappointed look in her mother's eyes.

"I don't think you should wear that to this new school, Yuna." She said.

"Psh, why shouldn't I, huh?" Yuna asked sourly.

"Yuna, this isn't like Bevelle, people actually judge you by your clothes this time." She told her. "At least wear this." There, she pulled out a blue, jean mini-skirt and a pink tank-top.

"Mom, are you serious? I mean, I'm gonna be late!" Yuna asked.

"Well, at least when you're late you get to impress the people still!" her mother said dragging her upstairs.

After Yuna got changed, she felt really weird and different. She felt Naked. Yuna then got into her mother's Jaguar, WAIT, WHEN DID WE GET A JAGUAR? Then they headed off to school. Yuna's first period class was English, she waited for about 2 minutes before she entered the room. As she opened the door, the teacher said," You must be the new student, huh?" Yuna just nodded in response. "Well you know class is almost over? Take a seat." There she sat next to some cheerleader, who appears to have been staring at her for a long time. Yuna smiled back at her, but she looked away, and when she turned away, she looked back. _Sheesh, what the hell's her problem?_ Yuna thought. In fact, she was getting awfully disturbed. After English, she had Art. But first, she wanted to check out her locker. So she mad her way to the locker. Just then, she saw that same girl again.

"Hey, you know my locker's right next to yours?" She said. She wore a black sweater with that cheerleading horn thing and it said " Zanarkand High Abes" on it. She was also wearing her black and yellow cheerleading uniform under it.

"Uhh, yeah?" Yuna responded.

"Well anyways, I'm Dona." She said with a smile.

"And, I'm Yuna." Yuna responded.

They shook hands and exchanged smiles. Then she rushed off to Art, she then took her seats next to a girl with long brown hair in this big fat braid behind her. She had beautiful emerald green eyes.

"You must be new here, right?" The girl asked her.

"I guess so." Yuna shrugged.

"Well, anyways, I'm Aerith, and that's Tidus over there." She said pointing to the most gorgeous guy Yuna's ever seen. He had dirty blonde hair spiked at its tips, and the most beautiful shade of blue eyes. Yuna couldn't stop staring at him.

"Hiya!" He said. Just hearing his voice was music in her ears.

"Hey…" Yuna said shyly. Slightly blushing and feeling really red. _Wow._ Was all Yuna could think of.

"Anyways, where'd ya come from?" Aerith asked.

"Uhh, I sorta came from Bevelle." Yuna responded.

**Yuna's P.O.V**

When I saw Tidus, I was thinking that I should ditch school just to buy a fucking wedding dress! I just fell in love with him and I just wanna MARRY HIM! He had such a gorgeous smile; I couldn't stop staring at him!

"So I suppose you guys have some ideas for your projects? It is going to be due in about one month and a half." The teacher, Ms. Trepe announced, "You also know that it will be displayed in the museum." Then she walked up to my desk, "Yuna, we're doing an art project and I was just asking you if you wanted to walk around this high school to take some photos so that it would influence you on the theme of your project. Do you want to do this?"

I just nodded and I thought that this teacher was wayyy better than my English teacher. What was her name? I think it was Ms. Belgemine, or something. Anyways, as I was walking around this big ass school, I saw Dona and her posse all together in the Blitzball stadium. The she like, called out my name.

"Hey Yuna! Take a picture of us, will ya?" At first I was like what the fuck? Until I realized I was holding a camera. "Hurry it up! We don't have all day ya'know?" So I just "fake" pictured her and her gang. Until the dumb heiress realized I didn't take the picture. There, I just pictured her gang and walked away, practically running until I was far away from them as possible! It was almost time for 2nd period to end so I sprinted back to art, where I looked through the pictures in the digital camera, hiding it from Aerith and Tidus.

Then the bell rang, and it was time for our 15 minute break.

"Yuna! Yuna! Over here!" There, I saw Aerith waving out to me, "I want you to meet the gang, first, that's Gippal and Rikku, and that's Squall, Rinoa, and Cloud!"

"Hey Yuna!" They all said in unison. Then they all started talking amongst each other, Aerith was making out with that spiky haired dude while I just stood out against the lockers. Then Tidus came up to me, my heart started pounding real fast as her approached.

"So, do ya like it here in Zanarkand?" He asked.

"Well, sort of, I really haven't gotten used to this place just yet." I responded.

"Well I hope you'll like it, I wouldn't want you to move back to Bevelle!" He said.

Those words were repeating in my mind over and over again, just like a broken record. I actually started blushing, but I looked away just to hide it.

"Ihavetogotomylockerseeya!" I said quickly and skipped off to my 3rd period.

Then time passed by and lunch all ready started. I then walked up to Aerith and asked where we should sit.

"Ehh, nahh, we should just go out to eat." She scratched the back of her head.

WHAT?!?! I thought that she was going crazy! Then Tidus came up to us.

"Hey, you guys ready?" He asked holding his keys.

Shit, these people can drive already; I didn't even get my permit yet!

"Nooo shit!" Aerith shouted.

I just shrugged.

Aerith sat in the back seat, meaning I had to sit next to Tidus. This practically made my heart flutter.

When he got in the car, he drove off. Aerith and him talked for most of the time. I just stayed quiet, listening and following along. As we reached Tidus' house, I was filled with shock.

**Hah! That's it for now:**

**So what do you think about my first try?**


End file.
